Man of God & Gunman of Gunsmoke
by Lavitz Slambert-Leader of the
Summary: Hey, another story. Yes, this is also a Yaoi story. VxW So, enjoy, first 2 chapters up to date.
1. The Priest in Black

Man of God & Gunman of Gunsmoke  
  
Warnings: It's in Vash's POV and sometimes Wolfwood's POV. I like that, it's neat. ^_^. Also, this is a yaoi story between WxV, before Vash meets Wolfwood. Start reading and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Rights: I don't own Trigun or any characters related to it, Yushiro Nightow does. He made them, and I say..**poses**..BOW DOWN TO THIS WONDERFUL CREATOR AND HIS MASTERPIECE ANIME TRIGUN!!! ...Ahem...sorry..doughnut/sugar rush there for a minute...on with the story shall we?  
  
Milly: Of course, Mr. Vash...  
  
Meryl: Milly...Wolfwood's not here yet..  
  
Wolfwood: YES I AM!! I've been standing here the whole time.  
  
Vash: Eh....don't fight?  
  
All but Vash: SHUT UP, VASH!!!  
  
Vash: **fake cries** All the people pick on me, Mama...what shall I do mama!!?? Why am I crying in French?? **smacks Wolfwood, Milly, and Meryl then runs**  
  
All but Vash: VASH!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Vash: On with the story....^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We had been walking for hours. I was just about to faint, when all of a sudden, a bus pulled up.  
  
"THANK THE LORD!! I thought I was gonna die..", I yelled teasingly, getting aboard the bus.  
  
"That'll be $$80 please.", the driver said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Of course my good man.", I replied, handing him my money. Then I remembered Milly and Meryl. Then paid for their rides too.  
  
"That's way too much, who's going along? The whole county?", the driver joked, punching my arm lightly, I motioned behind me.  
  
"It's for the two beautiful young ladies accompanying me.", I stated, smiling one of my usual smiles.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Vash...I owe you now..", Milly said, getting on board.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again Vash...we owe you..", Meryl said, smiling and taking a seat beside Milly in the back. I followed them, and took a seat across the aisle from them.   
  
"Hey...how much longer till Mei city?", I asked, looking over to Meryl.  
  
"About...150 iles more to go...not that long by bus...but by walking it would take longer..", Meryl replied, leaning her head on Milly's shoulder to rest.  
  
"Meryl...are you feeling tired?", Milly asked, looking happily at Meryl.  
  
"Heh...", I muttered, looking out the window, I saw something shine of the whitest diamond.   
  
"HEY! STOP! There's a man out there..", I shouted, running up to the front of the bus, the people on board giving me weird looks.  
  
"Alright...but you have to go get him...", the driver said, pulling the bus over and heading toward the distant person.  
  
I got off the bus, and ran up to the man. He was all in black, and his face was covered by black hair, against his back was a huge Cross type thing. I poked him, and he hastily jerked his head up.  
  
"Uh...hi...I'm..", I said, smiling and offering my hand for a shake.  
  
"OH THANK THE LORD!! YOU'VE SAVED MY LIFE! I'M IN TOTAL GRATITUDE!!", the man said, grabbing hold of me and hugging me. His eyes...they were so familiar..something I had seen in my dreams...they were of the deepest sapphire...and shined of a deep blue. He let me go, and picked up the Cross, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me back to the bus.  
  
"Huh? I thought I saved you?", I asked, getting on first, him looking at me, with no expression on his face.  
  
"That'll be $$80 please.", the driver said, doing the same routine as before. The man started to reach into his pocket, but I brushed it away.   
  
"Here...it's the least I could do...after finding you...", I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the seat I had vacanted before. I sat down, then dragged him down next to me. He propped his Cross against the edge of the seat, in the aisle.  
  
"Thanks for paying my way, I owe ya now. Where's this bus going?", he asked, I put my chin into my hand, which I rested upon the window pane and looked out into the endless sea of desert.  
  
"Your welcome...and this bus is headed toward Mei city...", I replied, smiling and putting on my glasses, but the man stopped me, by grabbing my hand, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to see your eyes....and I want to know your name..", the man said, holding my wrist as I tried to pull away.   
  
"I'm known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. Don't hesitate to call ...and who are you?", I asked, focusing my aquamarine eyes onto those sapphire blue ones, he looked so honest and pure of heart, yet his eyes were huge at the name I had just given.  
  
"I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood....and your eyes...their pools of pain and sorrow...you need someone to talk to about it?", Wolfwood asked, wrapping his other arm around the huge Cross.  
  
"No thanks...even if I told you about my pain you'd never understand it...so...please...just let me rest..also...my real name is Vash the Stampede...", I whispered, pulling my wrist free from his grasp, his perfect lips forming a hurt frown. I looked back out into the sea of endless sand, as the sun had already set.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR THE FAMOUS OUTLAW!!...oops..sorry about that...but it's nice meeting a man of your stature..", Wolfwood said, standing up, and leaving his Cross next to me, he went over and sat in the seat next to Meryl, "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Sure..go ahead..", Meryl said, as Wolfwood sat down and leaned his head on her shoulder. Milly came back out and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey...pss..Milly...can I ask you a personal question..?", I asked, leaning close.  
  
"Of Course, Mr. Vash..", Milly replied, whispering.  
  
"Do you believe in 'Love At First Site'?", I asked, looking at her green eyes.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Vash...are you asking that because of Mr. Wolfwood?", Milly stated, as I pulled away and my face faultered.   
  
"Heh heh...of course not...I was just wondering...that's all...", I replied, blushing bright red, and putting my hand behind my head.  
  
"Oh..then I guess I'll boot Mr. Wolfwood out of my seat and make him sit here..", Milly said, smiling happily at me, then got up and force picked up Wolfwood and sat him down in the seat next to me.  
  
"Hello again, Nick...err..sorry...Wolfwood..", I said, blushing even redder than before.  
  
"Hey..it's ok if you call me Nick...I'll just call you Tongari..", Wolfwood whispered, laying his head down on my shoulder.  
  
"Alright..but first of all...what does 'Tongari' translate to?", I asked, curiously as my face turned redder.  
  
"Tongari means Broom Head...duh...now shut up and let me sleep ok?", Wolfwood replied, snuggling closer to me. I smiled for real, and layed my head on his. About after two hours, I drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning I awoke with my head against the window, as I looked franticly around for Wolfwood.   
  
"Where's Nick?", I asked Milly, looking for the huge Cross Punisher.  
  
"Oh, he's outside the bus, taking a smoke...he wanted us to tell you that when you woke up..", Milly replied, sitting down while yawning.   
  
"Thanks, Insurance Girls...you don't owe me now..", I stated, running up to the front, and getting off.  
  
"Hey, Nick..how's it going?", I asked, he didn't shift his gaze from a mother and her two children.  
  
"Mama...when will we be there...I'm hungry..", the brown headed little girl asked, tugging on her mother's dress.  
  
"Mama...I'm hungry too..", the red headed little girl asked, also tugging on her mother's dress.   
  
Wolfwood's gaze shifted upwards, to the mother's face. And he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. Then walked over to the Mother and her children.  
  
"Hey...are you guys hungry? Cause I got something you may like..", Wolfwood said, kneeling down in front of them, smiling while reaching into his pockets. He pulled out three candies, and put his hand out.  
  
"This one's for you...", Wolfwood started, pointing to the brown headed little girl, "And this one's for you..", he finished, pointing the the other little girl.  
  
"And what about the last one...", the brown headed little girl asked.  
  
"That's for me..and a special person...", Wolfwood replied, shifting his gaze to me. I gasped, he hadn't mentioned me since he hugged me out in the desert and on the bus earlier that evening.  
  
"Oh..thank you...thank you so much..", the mother said, leading her children away.  
  
"May the lord protect you and always lead you with the light of Mercy..", Wolfwood said, smiling and waving to them. He walked back over to me, and leaned against the bus, as I looked up at him smiling a true smile.  
  
"First time I've seen you smile..", Wolfwood said, taking out another cigarette, as I looked up at him and he looked down at me.  
  
"Huh? I've smiled before...you just weren't paying attention..", I replied, my mouth twisting into a perfect smile.  
  
"No you haven't...you smiled...but it was not for real..it was pain and sorrow...you remind me of me...how old are you? You don't look more than..oh..what...24?", Wolfwood asked, lighting his cig.  
  
"I'm....if I told you, you would probably laugh at me..", I stated, resting my head on my upraised knee's. He looked at me quizically then kneeled next to me, he gazed into my eyes, but my gaze was on a metal looking object out in the desert.  
  
"Oh come on...so I was wrong...but I swear I won't laugh...c'mon...", Wolfwood teased, poking me in the arm a few times, while smiling.  
  
"I'm..131 years old...", I muttered, standing upon my feet as Wolfwood fell backwards and gave me a shocked look.  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU ARE 131 YEARS OLD??? NO BODY CAN LIVE THAT LONG!!", Wolfwood shouted, standing up as well.  
  
"Everyone..get back on the bus...it's too dangerous to be out now...", I yelled over Wolfwood, tying to ignore his judgings.  
  
"Why not?", Milly asked, laying a hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"Just, everyone get on the bus..something's coming and it will destroy you all...please..I beg of you..", I pleaded, putting my hands together into a praying position.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Vash...HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!! SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN...WE ALL GOTTA LEAVE NOW..OR WE ALL DIE.", Milly shouted, as Wolfwood walked behind the bus and I stared after him.  
  
~What's he think he's doing now?~ I asked myself, as everyone boarded the bus.  
  
"I'll stay behind and stop them...then I'll meet you all in Mei city...ok?", I stated, taking out my .45 colt and clicking it open.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Vash..what about Mr. Wolfwood?", Milly asked, worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll cover him...", I replied, waving to her as I put in real bullets and took out the rubber ones I normally left in the gun. The bus drove away, and I noticed in the dust was Wolfwood, standing next to his cross.  
  
"What do you think your doing?", I asked, cocking the gun and started running toward the metal I had saw earlier.  
  
"Going with you...can't have you killed now...", Wolfwood replied, picking up the Cross Punisher and following me. ~Cause your Vash the Stampede...and Legato and Knives need you..~ He thought.  
  
Soon we came to a cliff edge, which I looked down upon the metal machines before. Wolfwood did the same, but he had a worried and aura of strength about him now.   
  
"Those machines...their the old technology..their expiration dates are long gone...their supposed to be expired by now..", I muttered, Wolfwood giving me a weird look.  
  
"Expiration dates? Lost technology? What in hell are you talking about, Tongari?", Wolfwood asked, taking out two of his handguns in the Cross.  
  
"It is lost Technology...and I'm the only one who can shut if off...", I replied, standing up and drawing my gun.  
  
"I'm going with you...I may have no idea about what the 'Lost Technology' is...but I can still help.", Wolfwood stated, picking up his cross.  
  
"You can't take your Cross, you'll have to leave it outside..the lab won't allow it..", I said, walking ahead, and taking out 6 of the machines.  
  
"Of course...I guess....", Wolfwood muttered, helping me take out the machines. In no time at all, we had cleared all the machines out, and we were the only one's standing.  
  
"The entrance should be around here somewhere..", I whispered, feeling around for a switch Rem had told me of. I found it, and pulled it down, then me and Wolfwood fell into a sand pit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up, sitting up and looking around I noticed that Wolfwood landed near me, with his Cross Punisher next to him.  
  
I stood up and walked over to where Wolfwood lay.   
  
"It would be better if you stayed here..", I muttered, noticing his bleeding head wound. I wrapped it up the best I could with what I had, then rose to my feet. I started walking down the hallway of pure metal, I heard footsteps, and turned around. And there, in all his battered glory, was Nicholas D. Wolfwood.  
  
"What are you doing, Nick?", I asked, as we walked out onto some sort of bridge.  
  
"I'm coming along...what else? You'll need a body gaurd...Mr. Vash the Stampede...", Wolfwood teased, lighting a cigarette he had between his lips.  
  
"Fine...but don't blame me if you get shot...", I stated, getting ready to jump off the bridge, but Wolfwood grabbed me waist and pulled me down just as one of the machines fired a laser at me. It missed, but I landed on top of Wolfwood.  
  
"UH...sorry about that Nick...", I stuttered, my face turning red. Wolfwood gave me a strange look, then stood up, leaving me on the floor.  
  
"Why'd you want to commit SUICIDE!?!", Wolfwood yelled, throwing down his cigarette and stomping it out.  
  
"Suicide? To tell you the truth I dislike suicide more than anything..", I replied, standing on the edge again, "And to get down there...I gotta jump from here...cover me!"  
  
I jumped down and landed just behind one of the machines, I destroyed it with not much problem, and Wolfwood was covering me from up above.  
  
I turned around for a split second, to look up at Wolfwood and smile, but as I did so a machine came up behind me.  
  
"VASH! BEHIND YOU!", Wolfwood shouted, almost falling off the bridge trying to get to me. I turned around and transformed my arm into Gun arm for the almost first time. I destroyed this machine, and smoke followed, after it had cleared, Wolfwood landed next to me, and was shocked.  
  
"What the hel-...", Wolfwood muttered, looking at me strangely.  
  
"Don't worry...I did the job...", I replied, walking into a room ahead of me. Wolfwood followed, and his jaw dropped. I went to the control panel and started tapping buttons, "There's nothing for you to protect anymore..", I muttered, turning off the machine all together.  
  
"So..what now?", Wolfwood asked, putting on his black sunglasses. I took mine out from my pocket, and put them on.   
  
"Now...we go to July..", I replied, leading Wolfwood out of the Control room...  
  
~*~*~*~End of Chapter 1~*~*~*~ 


	2. Why?

Man of God & Gunman of Gunsmoke  
  
Same as before, just as usual, if you've been reading the top part, you'll know what I mean.  
  
Wolfwood: DAMN IT TONGARI!!  
  
Meryl: Vash! Get over here...you owe us big time!  
  
Milly: RUN MR. VASH!! RUN!!!!!  
  
Vash: Whoowhee...**runs away with Wolfwood and Meryl chasing him**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well...your awake...that's good..", Rem said, smiling and flipping her hair around.   
  
"Rem....this is a dream..isn't it?", I asked her, looking up into the ice blue sky.  
  
Rem nodded solemnly, as I sighed heavily.   
  
"Vash...your too serious...be more fun...Wolfwood's going to get bored with you very quickly if you stay so serious all the time..", Rem stated, looking at the sky, laying her chin in her hands.  
  
"Rem...I have to be on gaurd...what if Knives decides to attack me..? Or Legato comes and tries to kill Milly, Meryl, and Nick? Then what will I do?", I interrogated, shaking my head as she continued to look into the sky.  
  
"Rem?", I asked, sitting up as she looked over at me.  
  
"Do you miss me?", she asked, frowning.  
  
"OF COURSE!! Who couldn't miss you? Your a wonderful person...and if the whole world was like you then-", I was cut off by Rem.  
  
"I don't want the the world to be like me...we all have to be original...and if they were all like me..than the world might just die..", Rem said, sighing.  
  
"Rem...that isn't true...the world would flourish...with green and water...and life would be brought back into this planet..", I replied.  
  
Rem shook her head, and I looked at her quizically. She looked back at me, then smiled.  
  
"Oh...Vash...you worry to much...about what the future would hold if I were still alive...you don't need to know that...and you told me that you love Wolfwood...didn't you?", Rem asked, looking happily at me.  
  
"I did....so what do I do..? What do would I tell him? Hey buddy, I love ya?! That would be insane..", I replied, looking at her confused.  
  
"If you love him, let him go. If he comes back to you, he loves you too. But if he doesn't, it means he never did love you. Do you see what I'm saying, Vash? It's kind of like you and Knives...", Rem stated, looking into the sky again, as clouds of silver came over head.  
  
I nodded, I understood her perfectly. I cared for Knives as a Brother, he loved me as a partner. I left, and didn't return, and that was never meant to be. But he hunts me down, and wants to cause me ultimate suffering.   
  
"Good...now...it's time I think you wake up...it's already morning..", Rem said, smiling, as I closed my eyes, and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with a jolt, and Wolfwood was sitting in a chair near the window.   
  
"Good morning, Nick...what's up?", I asked, getting out of bed and sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"Nothing....I thought you'd sleep till after I left...", Wolfwood replied, as I sat up straight as a board. ~Leaving? Why? Was it something I did?~ I asked myself mentally, he took a drag off his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.  
  
"Why? Why are you leaving?", I asked, frowning slightly as I spiked my hair using the gel I had stashed in my coat pocket, which was laying next to me.  
  
"I ain't leaving town. I'm going to sign up in the contest...aren't you?", he asked me, smiling at my now broom head hair.  
  
"Oh...heh heh...of course...I thought..that...you...yo-..", I stuttered, as he laughed heartily at me.  
  
"HA! You thought I'd leave town didn't you?", Wolfwood coughed, still slightly laughing.  
  
"Yeah...kind of stupid of me, ne? You can read people like a book...", I replied, smiling and taking out a box of doughnuts.  
  
"Yeah...but I just can't read you as well...you seem a complete goof ball...but your also serious and dangerous...and also compassionate..which is the real Vash?", he asked, lighting another cigarette.  
  
"I can't show you...and I won't tell you...so there..", I replied, taking out three doughtnuts, two for me, one for Wolfwood.  
  
"Welp...better get down there...the contests' today..", he muttered, picking up his Cross Punisher. I jumped up and put on the red coat that I usually wore.  
  
"I'll go with you...that way we can sign up together..", I replied, putting on my glasses. Also chewing on the doughnuts I had in my mouth.  
  
"Sure...why not? More people to help win the prize...", Wolfwood whispered, as we walked outside toward the sign-up table.  
  
"Why? How much is the prize?", I asked, writing my name down on the line, there was only one more line left, and Wolfwood signed it. That completed the contest, to a total of 10 gunmen.   
  
"It's $$30 Billion Double Dollars....that's more than enough to feed the orphanage..", Wolfwood replied, walking over to the resting table where Milly and Meryl were having breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Wolfwood...Mr. Vash?! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you were sleeping...", Milly jauntily said, eating her pudding.  
  
"Hello Wolfwood...Vash...are you both participating in the contest?", Meryl asked, smiling at me.  
  
I marveled at her, and sat next to Wolfwood, I turned around and smiled at the contestants. All of them had to be at least 18 or over...under 30....not a bad bunch. But, way to in-expirenced to face off with me. Wolfwood seemed the only one who was even capable to face off and likely to hit me with a bullet. The rest of the group was too slow.  
  
"Yeah...that way...we have more chances of winning..", I replied, smiling my usual at her.  
  
"Yeah...and we're sure to win with Vash the Stampede competing with us..", Wolfwood said, Milly nodding toward him in agreement.  
  
"The First contestant....is Vash the Stampede...", the annoucer said, I stood up, and walked calmly, but surely, out into the open area. There was a pedistal about 5 meters in front of me, with 5 glass empty beer bottles. All the other contestants were somewhat shakily about hearing that a rival of theirs was competing, and that I was an outlaw with $$60 Billion Double dollars on my head.  
  
"The rules are...you must shoot all 5 of the bottles...to go on to the next stage of the competion...", the annoucer shouted, getting ready.  
  
"I'm ready...", I muttered to myself, I looked over to Milly, Meryl, and Wolfwood who were cheering me on.  
  
"GO TONGARI! JUST DON'T KILL ANYBODY! HA HA!", Wolfwood yelled, laughing loudly.  
  
"GO MR. VASH!!", Milly shouted, jumping with excitment.  
  
"YEAH! GO VASH! WIN THAT COMPETION!", Meryl shouted, putting her fist in the air and cheering me on.  
  
"Ready....set...GO!", the annoucer said.   
  
Just as the word 'Go' was said, I fired 5 shots, they all mingled into a 1 shot sound. I nailed all 5 of the bottles, I stood there, blowing the smoke from my gun. Wolfwood's jaw dropped, and the rest of the competitors jaw's dropped too. I walked back to the table and sat down, sighing heavily as I did so.  
  
"NICE! I liked that...your pretty good with your gun..", Wolfwood said, smiling at me. He sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. It felt nice to be this close to Wolfwood...he never let any of us get too close to him, and I was the person who knew what Wolfwood was feeling and wondering.  
  
"NEXT...IS NICHOLAS D. WOLFWOOD...", the annoucer shouted, I sighed. ~Another moment broken....god...why?~ I asked myself. Wolfwood went up, and shot all 5 of the bottles down. ~He is good....maybe as good as I am...~I thought, smiling, as he walked back over to me and sat next to me.  
  
"Nice...I like the way you handle your weapon as well...", I said, smiling. But something was disturbing him, I brushed it off, and continued to watch the contestants.  
  
About 4 hours later, it was my turn again. But I had to face off in battle, with Wolfwood.   
  
"WHAT THE HEL-?!", I shouted, flailing my arms in the air.  
  
"That's what it is! You either fight Mr. Wolfwood...or you forfeit and he wins! Got that?", the man replied, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!", I up-raised again, Wolfwood laid a calm caring hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and pleaded.  
  
"Nick....they want me to face off with you...", I muttered, I knew if I faced off with him, he would die, I was 131 years old and I had been in many gunfights. Wolfwood hadn't been around that long, and probably had killed more people than I had, but my speed was impecable.  
  
"It's ok.....you'll win anyhow...might as well find out who is better...", Wolfwood replied, hugging me and walking out to the shooting range.  
  
I followed, it was time for the face off. I was nervous, Wolfwood didn't show any sign of fear or nervousness at all.  
  
"Ready.....Set....GO!", the annoucer shouted, just as the words left his mouth, Wolfwood and I, drew our guns and fired, both missed. We started running and hid behind two half-destroyed walls.  
  
"So...this is how the Legendary Gunman Vash the Stampede fights!?", Wolfwood interrogated.  
  
"NO! IT's I just don't want to kill you!", I yelled back, we both jumped up, and shot. Both hit their mark, Wolfwood and I toppled over like two army men soldier dolls.  
  
We both lay unconsicous as Meryl and Milly screamed in horror. About 30 men were walking toward us, I jumped up, as did Wolfwood.  
  
"Heh....stupid trick...eh, Nick?", I teased, pulling a bottle of Tomato Juice out of my coat, with a hole in the bottom of the bottle.  
  
"Your right, Tongari....really stupid..", Wolfwood joked, also pulling out a bottle of Tomato Juice. Wolfwood opened his Cross Punisher, which was behind him the whole time, and whipped out 2 handguns.  
  
"NICK! What are you doing?!", I shouted, as he pulled the triggers repeatedly. I looked on in horror as he killed almost everyone except the women and children. Milly and Meryl had ducked behind the table. After Wolfwood had finished, I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!", I yelled, collapsing into his embrace. He didn't reply, I sobbed onto his chest as his arms wrapped around me.  
  
"Why...? Why...they could have died of natural causes...why did you have to kill them..?...why?", I sobbed, choking a bit.  
  
"Shh....it's ok....it's better they died here than in some gutter with the Sandworms...", Wolfwood replied, hugging me tighter. His strong embrace was pure bliss, like I was in a pool of water and the wind was sweeping across my face, and Rem was there, just in that pure bliss.  
  
"....but...", I muttered, pulling back, Wolfwood's eyes were not the same deep wise Sapphire eyes I had seen, but they were softened to light Sapphire of water. I melted into those eyes, as his lips covered mine in a world warping kiss.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he released my lips from his own, I pulled back, and I looked into his eyes again. They were still the soft Sapphire I had seen earlier, he hugged me again, then put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We walked backed to the hotel, and we joked with the new earned money that we both had won.  
  
"Heh....so...how did you know that I had that bottle of Tomato Juice in my coat? No one knew about that...", I asked, taking a swig from my glass.  
  
"Ah..that...I saw you slip it into your coat this morning....then I had to take my chances as to where it might be...jugding by you...you had it near your heart...", Wolfwood replied, taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
"Oh...good observation...", I said, smiling, and leaning back into the chair.   
  
"Hey...Tongari...something wrong?", he asked, looking hesitantly over to me.  
  
"...no...but I have something to ask you...", I replied, smiling slightly toward him.  
  
"Yeah...what is it?", he asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
"I.....don't think of me as gross to ask this...but...do you like me?", I asked, my face faultering.  
  
"Yeah...why..? Oh..wait..this is because of the kiss ain't it?", he asked, smiling.  
  
I nodded, "...yeah...but...I wanted you to know that....I...I-I like you to...", I stuttered.  
  
Wolfwood stood up, and walked over to me, he smiled.  
  
"You look so innocent when your blushing and nervous...I like that in you....", he said, pressing his lips to mine, I stood up and fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Heh heh...I'm Captain Clutz to the Rescue...", I teased, as Wolfwood took off his black jacket and white shirt. I swear, I nearly fainted. His chest and torso were so masculine, and he smiled while sitting next to me. ~Probably from carrying that huge ole Cross Punisher around..~ I thought, smiling.  
  
"Um....Nick...I don't think...", I started, he kissed down my neck, leaning me back onto the bed.  
  
"Take off your coat...", he whispered seductively into my ear, I took off the coat, revealing my leather suit.  
  
He looked at me quizically, then noticed that my left arm was different from the right arm.  
  
"What's wrong with your arm?", he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Umm....it was shot off about...well...a long time ago...so I have a synthetic arm...kind of sucks...don't it..?", I replied.  
  
"No...just makes me want you more...", he whispered, smiling suggestively.  
  
"Well...your a feisty character ain't ya?", I teased, smiling quite un-easily.  
  
"Now...to get rid of that suit of yours and...", he whispered, as I pushed him away, rising to my feet.   
  
"I don't think so....besides...you..you-you wouldn't want to see what's under this suit anyway..so..", I stuttered hesitantly, he rose to his feet, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was nervous, I was so nervous my knee's were about to just give way.  
  
"I think so...besides...what's so bad under there that you'd want to hide it from me?", he asked, kissing my cheekbone, as I shifted slightly.  
  
"Well....no..it's nothing...I don't think you'll like what you see anyhow...", I replied, smiling crookedly. 


End file.
